You Know Where To Find Me
by smileyyy3917
Summary: For 4 years, nothing but hatred has bubbled between Rose and Scorpius. But, at the beginning of 4th year, Scorp shows a new type of antics to get under Rose's skin, seduction. How will this develop their relationship? Or will it at all? Does Scorp even really hate Rose? Follow Scorp and Rose through the ups and downs of their 'relationship'.
1. Chapter 1

Rose P.O.V

"ALBUS BLOODY POTTER!" I shrieked from beneath my cousin as he struggled to retrieve the last chocolate frog we had recently purchased from the trolly. Although we were the same age of 15 and in our 5th year, Albus overpowered me immensely in the weight and height area. Of course, for a girl, I was rather muscular and extremely fit from my role as seeker on the Gryffindor team but nothing compared to my 5'10, 170 lb. cousin, Al. We rolled around dramatically before I ripped open the package and stuffed the whole frog into my mouth with a smirk.

"Rosie!" Al's lower lip poked out far enough for him to trip over it and I giggled uncontrollably, nearly choking on the sweet treat Albus nearly stole from my grasp.

"Quite the pig, are we Weasel?" Ugh. Really? Didn't he have some whore to snog? I quickly swallowed in order to regain my confidence and wit before he hit me with another smart remark.

"Oh shut it Malfoy, as if your opinion of my eating habits phases me at all!" I shouted, probably a little louder than I should. In all honesty, he did catch me off guard. I have quite a bit of concern about my weight…after all I certainly wasn't the fashion model of our family. Malfoy knew he had hit a nerve and surprisingly, changed his direction and approached Albus about their upcoming quidditch season. That's so strange. The Scorpius I've known for the past 4 years would've continued to jab at me until I ran away in tears. But, no matter, we had about half an hour until we reached Hogsmeade and I needed to change into my robes. I bid everyone a quick goodbye as Scorpius ducked from beneath me and steered himself in the opposite direction. I paid him no mind and continued to the girl's lavatories at the front of the train.

After using the toilet, washing my hands, and changing into my school robes, I was out the door, headed in the direction of the compartment my cousin's and I were previously seated in. As I passed by the 7th or 8th compartment, I heard a sickening moaning sound. The prefect in training that I was, stopped to check it out. The shades were pulled shut but I notice a small rip in one, just large enough to peer inside. Of course, who else would it be but Scorpius 'the ferret' Malfoy and the bloody whore of Hogwarts, Fantasia Brown. The perfect couple, an asshole and a bitch, I couldn't stand either of them. I shook my head in disgust and continued walking when all of a sudden, I tripped right over someones luggage and my belongings that I had brought with me to the bathroom scattered across the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have left my luggage just laying outside the compartment…"

"I completely-" I began to scorch him for his carelessness but became lost in his eyes as I looked up for a moment to long. I cleared my throat and tried to back-step into a proper greeting; "That's quite alright, we all make mistakes. My name's Rose Weasley, thank you so much for helping me gather my things…"

"It's the most I could do Rose after being the reason for their scattering across the floor," he smiled and I girlishly, and hopefully flirtatiously giggled. "My name is Johnny Sherwood, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." We stood as he was handing me his armfuls of items. He seemed to be alone in the compartment he was sitting in, so I decided to seat myself with him for the rest of the ride.

"You mind if I sit with you?" I asked politely. He nodded curtly and plopped down across from where I sat. I got slightly nervous and resisted the urge to check to see if I smelt bad seeing as how he didn't sit directly by me. "So what are your interests? School classes, quidditch, that sort of thing?"

"Well I'm quite the chaser in quidditch, I do enjoy potions and herbology at school, but as for right now, my prime interest is you." He smirked knowing the affect he was having on me as my cheeks turned a hideous shade of red.

"I'm surprised you don't have a keen interest in charms as well," I should really stop trying to be slick. Johnny laughed anyway and transferred from his perch in front of me to right beside me, rather close I might add.

"So what about you Miss Weasley? What are your favorite pass times?" He asked with what seemed like genuine curiosity.

"Well, I take after my famous Uncle Harry as Gryffindor seeker, I have a knack for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and at this very moment in time, I have the keenest interest in one, Johnny Sherwood." I giggled again as he leaned in slightly closer.

"Is that right? Well what can we do about that?" Johnny wasn't pushy or anything but I had this odd gut feeling he was about to kiss me. I barely knew him and he wants to kiss me?! Oh, but he's so sweet…I just…I can't. I quickly turned my head so that he caught my cheek. I turned back towards him and smiled. Gathering my thing and reaching for the door, I bid him a sweet goodbye and left.

As soon as I left, I regretted it. He was so cute and sweet! Why didn't I kiss him? Deep down, I knew no matter how bad I wanted too, I couldn't go through with it. I was the type of romantic girl that believed in love stories and fairytales. I wanted my first kiss…my first everything really…to be special and mean something. I had only just met Johnny, it just wasn't quite time. In the daze that I was in, I hadn't been quite paying attention to where I was going, and ran straight into none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Watch it Weasels!" I pushed him away in anger.

"It was an accident ferret! Oh, did you get bored with dear Miss Fantasia Whore-Pants?"

"Oh Weasley, were you spying on me UH-gain? My oh my, gonna have to put a leash on you…don't go getting too jealous, love."

"Jealous? I believe that is the last emotion I feel seeing you snog the faces off of imbeciles like her!"

"Ah! But you do feel it," he said with a smirk. Damn his loopholes. I felt as though steam would come bursting out of my ears if he didn't shut it and obviously, he noticed. "Oh Weasley…" he bent down next to me ear, close enough to where his lips touched my neck, "You're so sexy when you're angry." With that, he was gone, leaving me to dash in the direction of the lavatory to splash water on my face and possibly vomit. For so many years, Malfoy has done nothing but insult every detail of my habits, intelligence, humor, and especially, my looks! Now, he whispers in my ear seductively how sexy I was when made angry! I stayed put, staring into the mirror, mouth agape even as I felt the train come to a halt. A good 10 or so minutes later, I was walking past compartment after compartment, glancing ever so quickly into every one making sure all the stray first years made it off. Towards the end, I caught a glimpse of white blonde hair.

"Weasels! There you are, I've been looking all over for you! Didn't see you hop into a carriage, so I came searching!"

"Why would you care whether or not I make it off the train?"

"Oh I don't love, truly. But, I figure I could get you alone for a bit to harass you, walk you to the castle, and then arrive fashionably late to dinner where everyone, including your cousins, can come up with their own reasoning for us arriving late together. I can only imagine what they might think." He smirked his annoying, little cocky smirk and pulled me out of the corridor as I groaned and fidgeted my way out of his grasp.

"I swear Ferret, you are the absolute bane of my existence!"

"What has you in the complimentary mood Weasley? You're never this kind," I could punch him. Just then, I remembered the reason I had previously thrown up in the lavatories. I became queasy again and grabbed Scorpius's shoulder for balance. "Are you ok, Rose? You look a bit pale?" Oh my Godric, not only did he just ask me a question of general concern, but also used my first name. Before I had time to faint, he was lifting me into one of the nearby carriages that would carry us to the castle.

It was a rather silent ride with only occasional glances at each other. Scorpius sat opposite to me, picking at his fingernails looking rather nervous. He must've realized the seriousness of what just occurred between us. But, as soon as I'd noticed it, he seemed to wipe it away with his signature smirk.

We arrived at the castle and strolled towards the Great Hall where everyone continued to chomp away at the glorious meals prepared by the house elves. Scorpius bent down yet again with his lips pressed to the nape of my neck. My stomach twisted in knots as he began to whisper against my skin.

"This is where we part Weasley, it was fun. But not as fun as it could have been…if you know what I mean," with that he squeezed my bum and took off before I could turn around and smack him right across the face. I couldn't tell if I were more embarrassed or angry.

When I reached my spot of our table, I was bombarded with questions, ones of excitement that I finally had a 'boyfriend', which he most definitely was not, and questions of pure fury and protection.

"GUYS!" That shut them up, "He is not my boyfriend, we did not shag nor snog, I do not fancy him, he does not fancy me, there is a mutual hatred between us, and it was pure coincidence we arrived at the same time! Now, quit hounding me about something that is completely and utterly NOT your business!" With a huff and a puff, I loaded my plate with all of my favorites and tried to focus on my excitement for this term.

I was mere moments from sinking my teeth into a rather large piece of beef brisket when something pointy hit me right on the forehead. Sitting on my plate was a piece of parchment folded into the shape of an airplane. I looked up to see Scorpius staring straight at me with a rather seductive look in his eyes. I could only imagine what was written inside this paper plane. It read:

Dearest Rosie Weasels,

If you want it, come and get it. You know where to find me.

With all of my love, Scorp

I discreetly blushed in order to not attract attention from my family members and then looked back up at the ferret. He winked and blew a kiss in my direction. What the hell was he doing? He supposed to loathe me! As I do him…I think.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second story on FanFiction. I actually stopped writing my other one and plan to delete it, fix it, and repost it as a full fledge story all at one time. This one, I just liked where this one is going a lot more. Please don't be mad that I've started a new one! /:**

**Anyway, there you have it! Chapter 1 is up and I really like Scorpius right now. Rose is very conflicted and just trying to understand Scorp's methods before she takes actions of her own. But she's also discovered a very interesting young man on the train that has sparked a more flirtatious side of Rose! But don't worry, this will definitely be a Scorose story! I just had to throw in a little conflict :) Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me write just a little faster! :)**

**-smileyyy3917 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose P.O.V

The wind blew through the open doors leading to our balcony, slightly colder than usual. My favorite season was well on its way. I sat there alone in my flannel shorts and a thin t-shirt, sipping coffee and munching on cookies I had recently snuck from the kitchens. I'd taken the house elves some candy I had stashed in my suitcase to thank them for their wonderful meal. I took after my mother in my concern for house elf affairs. The mere idea of how some families treat the creatures that are so kind and concerned for their owner's well-being makes my skin-crawl.

I watched the giant squid perform interesting tricks in the black lake; he must not realize anyone was watching. After a minute or two I noticed something in the distance flapping its wings and headed in my direction. It was a rather small black barn owl with a piece of parchment held firmly in its beak. He reached where I sat and as I claimed the parchment from his beak, I noticed he was wearing a collar. In gold embossed letters, I read that _her_ name was 'Wicka'. _How pretty_, I thought. I broke one of the cookies I had in half and fed it to her before she took off into the night. I opened the letter, it read:

Dearest Rose,

I sincerely enjoyed our chat today on the train. I'm truly surprised I've never taken the time to admire your true beauty inside and out. Your gorgeous figure, soft skin, long red ringlets, and stunning smile that had me hooked. It takes all I have to regain my wits when I see you. Sleep tight beautiful, I'll be dreaming of you as always.

Sincerely,

Your _very_ Secret Admirer

YKWTFM

I read the note three times over not believing what it said. How sweet of Johnny to send this after the long day I've had with Malfoy! Honestly, who else could it have been? I only spoke to two boys that were not of any relation to me on the train today and that was Johnny and Scorpius. Couldn't have been Scorp, he positively hates me, he just has a newfound appetite for my body it seems. I mean, that's all, right? And, what in the world did YKWTFM mean? I know it wasn't initials, it was entirely too long.

I reached around behind me to grab my bag from beside my bed. Inside the front pocket was the little paper airplane Scorpius threw towards me at dinner with a small note written between the folds. It smelt just like him, which made my heart skip a beat or two. _You know where to find me_, I read in my mind. My head began to throb from the mass confusion of the first day that unfortunately was consumed entirely too much of Scorpius Malfoy.

I lay down on my sheets, pulling the comforter to my chin, and before falling asleep, I touched the spot under my ear Scorpius brushed against his mouth against while whispering in my ear just how attractive he found me to be only hours before.

Scorp P.O.V

My velvet sheets were freezing against my skin as I watched my open window from across the room like a hawk. I gave a new definition to the word 'nervous' when my barn owl, Wicka, flew through my window and perched on my bedside table next to the piles of crumpled parchment that were first attempts at my letters to Rose. She officially has the letter I sent her and the gears in her pretty little head are turning, trying to determine who sent her the anonymous admirer note.

I began liking Rose in 2nd year. All throughout our first year, I thought I was supposed to despise her for being a Weasley, and although to her face I was dreadful, honestly, I could care less what her last name was. Riling her up was the highlight of my day. After I began liking her, I continued to tease and be rude to her just as any preteen boy would do. But as we begin our 5th year and have matured quite some bit, I figure it's time for a change.

I ran my hand through my hair and recapped the events of today. My new plan of winning Rose over seems to be running relatively smoothly. I know she still hates me, but on the bright side, we didn't get into a screaming match today _and_ she got jealous over that skank, Fantasia Brown. After I realized how shaken up Rose got after I told her how sexy she was when mad today, I stuck around after to try to mend anything I might've messed up.

See, my plan is to try and seduce Rose and then confess my love for her. Everything that involves the two of us, Rose sees as a competition. Therefore, when I start to try my antics to seduce her, she'll try to get back at me as if this were a game. It's brilliant, truly brilliant. Then, I came up with the secret admirer love letter idea. For one, girls eat that up and two, once she puts two and two together with my signature at the bottom of every letter I send along with the very first one from dinner tonight, she'll realize they're from me.

I fed Wicka and then turned over on my side. I thought about Rose all night and whatever else I could do to possibly have a chance with whom I believe to be the love of my life.

Rose P.O.V

I skipped down to breakfast rather chipper this morning. I couldn't wait to see my dear Johnny and mention his darling letter. As I walked into the Great Hall, I felt many pairs of eyes landing on me, probably waiting for me to go sit by Scorpius and announce the most unlikely relationship in Hogwarts. When I sat by Johnny and he kissed my cheek everyone turned back to their breakfast conversations.

"Hello Rose, how are we this morning?" Johnny asked while I was wiping a bit of apple butter from his chin.

"Quite fine actually, I got the sweetest letter last night," I giggled and he had a puzzled look on his face.

"And what on Earth did that letter say, beautiful?" Of course, he was going to be coy, but I didn't mind reliving that adorable note.

"Something about my exuberant beauty, your enjoyment of our talk on the train yesterday, and how lovely my features are," I finished with a toothy grin that I'm sure reached my ears.

"Oh of course, love…I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to write, just so you know how I felt about you," _Oh my goodness, I just might faint, is he going to_-"Rose, would you mind meeting me at the astronomy tower at midnight tonight? I would like to talk privately." I got rather excited at thought but still having hopes he wasn't going to try and kiss me, as you know my guidelines of a first…everything.

"I would love too, I'll see you then," I giggled slightly…again, and strolled to the door before I felt an arm sling around my shoulder as I turned the corner.

Scorp P.O.V

At the beginning of this morning I was very hungry seeing as how I couldn't manage to eat anything at dinner for my nerves were killing me. But as I sit in breakfast a mere table away from Sherwood and _my_ Rose, I lose my appetite.

Honestly, she thought the letter was from _him? _Well, I guess I certainly made it seem that way, she also talked to him on the train and I'm pretty sure I'm the last person she'd expect to send her a kind letter like that no matter how much of a flirt I might be. And now, he wants to meet her in the astronomy tower? Ha, I don't think so. Time to turn on my prime charm mode.

I noticed Rose get up, so I walked as fast I could without creating suspicion and waited outside for Rose.

When I caught sight of her fiery red hair, I slung my arm around her and steered her in the direction of our first class, potions.

"Malfoy, what on Earth do you think you're doing?"

"Well Weasley, I was going to grab your waist and smack your bum but thought better of it, don't quite feel like being castrated this morning." I discreetly peeked back at her perfect ass, oh Godric, I'm not supposed to be seducing myself.

"Is that what it is Malfoy, well I best be getting to potions so I hopefully I wont be seeing you," she went to duck under my arm so I _did_ grab her waist.

"But that's the thing Weasel, we have every class together. Isn't it wonderful? I can't wait to sit as inappropriately close to you as possible," that was so stupid.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself Malfoy."

"Oh please Rose," I bent down to her ear just close enough for my lips to brush against her neck. I had to seriously resist the urge to kiss her cravingly from this point to her perfect mouth. "How could I possibly keep my hands to my self around a dime like you?" I winked and guided her to a table for two in the far back of the room where I know my hands can roam. My chair made an awful screeching sound as I slid as close as possible to her, _smooth Scorp_. I refrained from trying anything for the first few minutes in order to not creep her out, and then the professor began to talk.

"Welcome back my dear students, I have quite the plan this year to prepare you for your OWL'S. But I also plan to have a phenomenal time! Now to start off our day, I will first tell you that your partner as of today will be your partner for the rest of the term. We will start today with a simple review potion-" Professor Slughorn continued but of course we all quit listening.

"Hey Scorp, wanna go out to the pitch today? I wanna see how fast this new broom gets and I think we should train you as a seeker this year since ol' Thompson graduated last year? Whatcha say?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose slightly tense. We all knew she was the fastest seeker in Hogwarts, she took after her Uncle Harry. I didn't want to hurt her feelings…

"That sounds alright mate, but I don't know about seeker, I think I'll stick to keeper, I know it best," I replied.

"Alright Scorp, that's fine. Goodwin might do the job fairly well. Ay Malfoy, what you doing by Rosie back here? Being cozy are we?" Oh Al, lets not get all protective.

"Oh please, Al. Everyone knows your dear cousin can't get enough of me…she nearly begged me to sit by her." I giggled and rubbed my hand across Rose's leg. She grabbed my wrist and came unnervingly close to breaking it.

"Really Malfoy? Because I don't believe that's how I ended up sitting next to scum like you…" Wow, that actually hurt. I hid the hurt in my eyes long enough to respond:

"She's right, it's much easier to stare at her fine body from right beside me. I directed her over here to sit by me…because I wanted her too." They all looked at me as if I'd grown another head, even Rose. She slowly let go of my wrist and allowed my hand to stay on her leg for a second too short, then let it fall to my side and turned to our cauldron. I smiled knowing that I had even the slightest effect on her.

Throughout the whole class I did absolutely anything to touch her. Her hand, her hair, he leg, anything. Godric, she's perfect. At one particular moment, I dropped an ingredient to our potion under our table and went to retrieve it…

Rose P.O.V

Scorpius Malfoy, the bane of my existence, the most irritating person I've ever met, is absolutely the hottest, most attractive, sexiest, most mesmerizing guy in all of Hogwarts…although I'd never mention it out-loud. Every time his fingers brush against my body, I go bonkers. But he is still arrogant, pompous, and my complete opposite. I do not like him at all, I just find him outrageously fortunate when it came to his looks and charm.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I'd noticed he dropped an ingredient for our potion under the table. I was sitting on a stool calculating portions when I felt his hand slide down my thigh and calf, my legs unwilling slightly spread. Of course, being the man-whore he is, he noticed. I heard shuffling from under the table and then felt a warm breath on the inner part of my thigh and was brought back to reality. I kicked as hard and discreetly as I could in what hoped to be his junk. If he was as 'excited' as I was, then I knew it hurt.

Scorpius slowly arose from under the table trying his hardest not to cry. I was laughing uncontrollably pretending what he did was an accident and I noticed a smile break across his face. When he regained his composure and confidence, he slid flush against my body and whispered, "So you liked it? I damn sure did…couldn't get quite close enough though." I felt his tongue slightly touch my neck before he turned back to our potion as if nothing had just happened. I was so on edge, inwardly I was begging him not to stop.

Scorp P.O.V

I repeated everything I'd been doing to Rose in potions in our other classes, except for of course going under the table. At first when she kicked me I thought I was in a whole new kind of trouble. But it was quite obvious how much she enjoyed it. I didn't push it _much _though, I didn't want to push her away or anger her.

By the time dinner rolled around Rose was in quite a bewilderment state. I was hoping her head was consumed by the thoughts of today's events and forget all about her and Sherwood's escapades tonight. But when I saw her sit by him, I knew she hadn't. We'll just have to do something about that…

* * *

Midnight, Rose P.O.V

I was preparing to meet Johnny tonight in the girl's dormitories. Lily was watching me curiously, "Where on Earth do you think you're going at this hour?"

"I'm going to meet Johnny Sherwood at the astronomy tower! Isn't it exciting?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley?" We began laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry I wont be doing anything stupid, I probably wont even kiss him, I mean, you know how much of a prude I am," at this next thought I smirked with pure excitement, "but I do think he may ask me out!"

"That's great Rosie! Maybe that'll get ol' Scorpius out of your head!"

"What?" I was absolutely astonished she'd say such a thing. Of course, Scorpius is very good looking but that last thing I want to do is be with _him_.

"Oh please Rose, don't be coy. I see the way he looks at you…and all that touching and whispering, it's quite obvious, really."

"Lily, honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about! Ugh, I have to go its already eleven forty-five!" I ushered past her, through the common room, and stepped outside the door. I was tired of assumptions and questions from my family. I wasn't about to answer them right now when I was a mere 15 minutes from a new boyfriend.

I walked at a relatively normal pace given the fact that I was trying to keep out of sight. I hated the fact that I was breaking the rules but I assume it'll be worth it.

"Why hello Weasley, what are we doing out here at this hour?" Malfoy said from his position by a broom cupboard and a gargoyle.

"I could ask you the same thing, a few midnight escapades with the Hogwarts Whore?"

"Your jealousy is such a compliment, but no. I was just strolling about hoping to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes, love, you," Why must he smirk? That darn smirk makes my legs feel like jello, oh how I would love to give in. "I was kept awake my dreams of your long legs, perfect face, and huge, amazing ass." I knew I was the deepest shade of red, I checked my watch and saw its was 11:55.

"Is that right Malfoy? How kind of you to say, I mean, I know I'm absolutely dashing…"

"That you are Weasley, what I would to snog you senseless right now…" He trailed off as we heard footsteps coming towards us. "Rose, come here," he whispered and pulled me towards the rather small broom closet. The thick walls allowed no higher than a whisper.

"Was this part of your plan to get to snog me senseless Malfoy?"

"Oh no darling, this is just luck," He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer. I didn't even fight back, I couldn't. His smell is intoxicating and honestly, it was obvious that I was dying to snog him, but I was waiting for him to make the first move. He leaned down to whisper right next to my neck as he normally does:

"If you want me to stop, I will. But just know that I _really_ don't want too."

"Malfoy… snog me senseless." That was all he needed to hear. Scorpius was all over my neck. His breath was warm and his kisses were wet and sloppy. He licked up my chin and found my mouth. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt, and I couldn't get enough. His tongue was soft and invaded my mouth within the first few seconds and he tasted so sweet. Scorp grabbed my hips and grinded into them as if he couldn't possibly get enough. As he did, I felt his stimulation at my center, steadily increasing mine. I went to unbutton his white shirt and I ran my hands over his broad chest, as he unbuttoned mine. I was in daze as his hands found my boobs, but as quickly as grabbed them, he let go.

"I won't go that far yet, Rose. I know this was your first kiss and I don't think you should lose your virginity on the same night, but I sincerely hope that one day, I'll be the one to take it…please don't be angry with me." I was taken aback by his kindness, how could I possibly be mad?

"Of course I'm not angry, but would it be too much if I asked you to keep kissing me?" He giggled slightly, I noticed his eyes were completely lusted over and I attacked his mouth again, completely forgetting about my prior arrangements with Johnny. I let Scorpius touch me wherever his hands found but only with my clothes on.

When we finally separated at around 1:30 in the morning, we came up with an arrangement. We would continue to act as if we hated each other, cut off relations with our previous "significant others", and meet together in secret.

Scorpius decided to walk me back to the Gryffindor common room. We were rather loud and stopped often to have one last make-out session. About 5 minutes from the common room, we stopped one last time. Scorpius kissed me softly and gave me a long hug.

"It was fun beautiful, can you meet me again, tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement? Please?" I smiled girlishly at his pleading.

"We'll see love," with one last kiss, I slid into the door.

Lil's was waiting up, "So did you get you a new boyfriend and first kiss?" she was giggling uncontrollably, but for me, that's when realization hit…

Oh Merlin's balls, I just not only had my first kiss, but my first make-out session with none other that Scorpius Malfoy. What the bloody hell am I to do?

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I really didn't want Rose to be with Johnny but I didn't want Rose to think she loved Scorpius just simply seduced by him. Therefore, their little midnight escapades will increase dramatically. Find out in the next chapter how Rose explains herself to Johnny and how Scorpius and Rose's friendship develops if it develops at all. Review, Review! **


End file.
